Hidden Secrets
by Jin-ashi
Summary: Akane has a secret and she does't want ANYONE to know about it but it's up to Ranma to save her from it.rn(if u read story review or else i'll stuff cookies up ur bum)
1. Default Chapter

HIDDEN SECRETS

Jin-ashi ''hi ya'll I'm a newbie, so cut me some slack if, I suck kay.''

Ranma tied to a chair holding up sign with teeth saying ''crazy bitch kidnapped me get help''

suddenly door crashes down onto Ranma.

Akane ''hi Jin-ashi I heard you were going to torture Ranma'' brandishes mallet.

Ranma miraculessly manages to get free of bindings runs for the door then suddenly gets glomped by Shampoo.

Akane and Jin-ashi slowly walk towards Ranma, Akane with a mallet, Jin-ashi with a katana(sword)

Akane "... Shampoo how 'd you get here?''

Shampoo ''...o.0...''

Now that attention is of him Ranma slowly makes his way to the door...when suddenly **the**old lady throws cold water at him.

Ranma "shit"

Kuno suddenly arrives ''pigged tailed goddess!''

Ranma "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' runs around the room like a baby

Akane, Shampoo, AND drumroll, Jin-ashi ''...'' o.0

Jin-ashi ''I don't own Ranma 1/2... some millionair does'' starts crying into a pillow

Chapter 1

Akane's dream

A 6 year old Akane sat by the koi pond thinking, it was getting harder to control her powers. What was she supposed to do her parents would probably think she was a freak, not to mention her sisters. Standing up she walked into the forest behind her house. After a while she came to a clearing with a huge sakura tree in the middle, it also had a large stream about 4 meters wide that turned into a water fall then back to stream a little ways off. Other then that the clearing it was surounded by trees. This was her clearing the place were she practiced her powers. Her powers were... different she could control water, air, earth, spirit, and fire, her favourite was fire, it was the first she descovered, and came more natrule to her.

Akane concentrated on a wooden target she had put up for practice, suddenly it burst into flame, smiling she concentrated on a different target completly missing the fact that her mother was watching her in the forest but with not with a look of disgust but with a look of wonder.

Suddenly a shaddow surounded Akane looking up she saw the face of a man around the age 30 wearing a black suit he had pitch black hair and eyes, he also had this evil smirk on his face.

Akane's pov.

I woke up starteled it was **that** dream **again.** I know I should be used to this dream, I've been having it for the passed 4 years. That man kidnapped me that day, and my mom, and for 6 years I was forced to become **the** perfect assassin or they would kill my mom. they taught me how to kill, how to use my powers, they would beat me if I didn't do what they said. One day they went to far they killed my mom or should I say **he** killed my mom, and I snapped, I killed everyone there, but I still was not strong enough to kill **him**. So that was how the cops found me, beaten and almost dead, I pretended I lost my memory and, could not remember what happened. I swore to myself I would never use my powers again.

Sighing I got up, it was a saturday and I had things to do. I put on some baggy jean pants and a loose red t, and went on my morning jog ...or I would have if Kasume hadn't of dragged me into the kitchen table were every one else was looking at me expectantly and, me being the almighty geneis said '' uhh...what's up'' which caused my dad to burst out crying about me not remembering about my b-day, and Ranma saying I was stupid witch I punted him out the window for with my mallet...I still don't know were that thing comes from. (Akane is 17 kay she was taken away from her family when she was 6 and was found at age 12 and has pretended not to remember what haapened for 5 years Ranma and his dad don't know about this cause her family don't talk about it. )

After cake and presents me and Ranma were thrown out the house and onto the street so that any future fight would not ruin the dojo. Akane walked off into the forest towards her clearing not noticing Ranma following her.as soon as she got there she started a Kata(Akane's no longer holding back like she does when she knows someone's wathcing her so what she's doing right now would make Ranma look like an amuture).

Ranma's pov.

I stayed in the forest so Akane would't notice me, she was doing a Kata. I have never seen such blance and grace, I've never seenanything like this come from her or anyone for that matter, she looked like a godess of war, one punch or kick from her would have killed someone ...but why didn't she tell or show anyone that she could fight like this. Suddenly she stopped and without evan a hint of emotion on her face she looked wright at me. I decided to come out, I wanted answers.

''Akane what ...how...how the hell can you do that I who taught you to do that''! I yelled, there was no way that Soun taught her to ...do **that**.

''You had no right to watch me or to come here.''Akane replied cooly.

''Airen'' came the sqeal of Shampoo, and the signature ''Shampoo wait up''! from Moose as they came crashing through the forest. braking down trees as they came when they came to the clearing the twosome stopped and took in the beauty of it.

''Airen what a beautiful place...Shampoo sha'll come hear to charish this place forever''. Shampoo said.

''Ranma looked over at Akane who had a look of fear on her face.

Akane's pov.

No they wouldn't come here ... I wouldn't let them this was **my** place no one else's I looked at Shampoo. This was my last place of true freedom... of not being afraid **he **would return. ''No'' I said the coldness in my even surprised me but I shrugged it off.

''Oh ...and what weak violent girl do to stop Shampoo.'' Shampoo said a smirk playing on her lips.

''Oh how I wanted to show her my real power, to show her I wasn't weak, but I could't **he** would sense it and be hear and I would not go through that again...never again.

''Shampoo thinks you weak you will never have any one love you because of it''.Shampoo said while laughing.

''I ran from that place knowing I would blow my secret if Shampoo said one more word, I stopped when I relized I was in an alley. suddenly I felt an Knife to my throut, and ''shit'' was all I could think off as I felt warm breath on my skin.

'' Hello blade ...my haven't you grown up nicely.

''Fuck, it was **him**.''

oooooohhhhh! Cliffy! if u don't like it shove whatever u want to say up ur ass! ok lots of reveiws pweaze lol


	2. ch2

Jin-ashi: ''Hi everybody!''

Jin-ashi: ''uhh...were is Ranma and Akane''?

Jin-ashi: '' Oh well ...I've gotta sub.''.

Pulls out Yusuke from yyh.

Yusuke: ''were the hell am I !"

Jin-ashi pulls out bazzuca: ''Shut up and sit down!''

Yusuke turns into a baby and starts crying.

Jin-ashi o.0'

Jin-ashi: ''CUTE!''

Yusuke: ''aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!''

Jin-ashi glomps mini Yusuke.

Jin-ashi: ''I don't own Ranma 1/2 or yyh.''

Chap. 2

Akane's pov.

Akane, to put it lightly was fucked. **He** stood in front of her not looking any different than the man in her dreams.

''Blade... it's been so long since we have last seen each other'' **He** said a light smirk playing at his lips.

Akane gulped this was NOT good at all.**He** suddenly held 5 pictures, one of Nabiki, Kasumi, her father Soun, Mr. Soatome and, one of Ranma, Shit!Now Akane I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time...this time you will have your freedom and, will come to me when I need you'' the smirk was still there.

How the hell did **he** know were she was!

''Oh in case you're wondering Blade did you really think I spent 4 years doing nothing. I've found a new art...I can now sense your soul, I can tell were you are, even if you are around the world.'' his smirk turned into a sneer.

Man this was just getting better and better... wait a second wasn't an aura and a soul the samething? Akane thought to herself.

''No an aura and a soul are not the same thing... an aura is the power of your life force, a soul is your life, you can't supress it'' **He** said

''Dammit she forgot he could read minds.''

Akane quickly put up a mentle barrier, something she had taught herself when she was younger.

''Master Damion a man named Kahoji is hear to speak with you'' (ok there you have it, the guys name is Damion, as in devil...I'll go away now ... or maybe jump of a bridge, or maycrash Random boot hit's Jin-ashi in the face) said one of Damion's slutty maids.

''I'll be right back Blade'' Damion's eyes promised pain for Akane for when he returned.

This was turning out to be one hell of a birthday Akane thought dryly.

Ranma's pov.

I walked back to the Tendo dojo after prying Shampoo off me. Sighing as i wondered wondered if Akane was home cause she looked pretty angry when she ran off, pluse if she did, he was way to tired to try and find her ... besides prying a bimbo amazon off ya was hard work.

He entered the house and, into the livingroom then fell on th couch then went asleep.

Akane's pov.

I walked home **very** slowly. Damion had not let me off, for escaping him all those years ago. I now had 3 broken ribs and lot's off bruises all over me.

Dragging herself through the livingroom Akane tripped over something then, landed on something soft and warm. Wincing she got up then relised what she had fallen on (give ya one clue...if ya guess wright you get a cookie...it's a cursed Bishi boy) was Ranma and he was starting to wake up. Akane jumped up forgetting about her condition and ran to her bedroom.

**Ranma's pov.**

''Ow...what the hell, I swear that I had a nice warm balnket a second ago'' Ranma looked around the living room and decided to raid the Kitchen then go back to bed in his room.

**Akane's pov.**

Akane sat on the bed wrapping her rib cage with bandages (if you're thinken Bandaids at the moment you are an Idiot) while thinking about what she should do. Damion could now sense her now, and he Knew about her family now. Akane wasn't going to lose anyone close to her again...never again. She will have to ride through it, She will do as Damion Says for the sake of her family.

Hiyaa peeps I'm back sorry I took so long to update... man At my school the essays are killer

anyhoo i wanted to mention that if i find anyone has taken my idea for this story or any other future stories i WILL find out also i wanted to thank Priestess Kohana REVIEW .


	3. ch3

Chapture 3

Jin-ashi: ''I'm baaack! and Preistess Kohana your reveiws are great and as you know I 'm a newbie and not many peeps get a chance to read my stories and you gave my self asteem a **big** boost ''

Mini Chibi Yusuke/Ranma: ''we're doomed!''

Jin-ashi: ''hey Ranma where were you an Akane last chap.''

Obviosly Blushing Ranma: ''W..what d..d..do you m..m...mean?

Jin-ashi: ''Well you an Akane dissapeared.''

Nabiki: ''here this is a video of what they were doing.''

Jin-ashi: ''Nabiki how'd you get here?''

Nabiki: ''my inflateble bouger.''

Jin-ashi: ''REALLY!''

Nabiki: ''no.''

Jin-ashi: ''grrrr... just give me the tape.''

TO BE CONTINUED

I don't own Ranma 1/3 laywers come out with rifles i mean I don't own Ranma 1/2...Hehehe

**6 months later**

**Ranma's pov**

Ranma came down to the kitchen and sat at the table for supper. He had been just practicing the art before he was called in. Looking around the table he saw Akane, ever since that day when he fallowed her into the forest she slowly started to change. first the attitude then the clothes. Akane sat at the table wearing baggy black pants and a black hoodie with skateboard shoes, the hood hid her beautiful face, Akane had stoped hanging with her freinds, stoped talking,stopped showing her face, dissapeared everyday after school,and even though she was quick to anger in the first place, Akane would no longer hit you, she would just look at from under her hood and just for a second you would see a flash of her face, and when you did you would see huanting dead eyes of someone who wanted to die.

Akane stood up and said in a monatone vioce said ''thank you Kasumi for dinner I must go now'' and in one fluid motion had walked out the door.

I looked up, I was going to figure out what was wronge with her if it ws the last thing i did standing up to fallow her Soun grabbed hold of my shirt ''Ranma I have to talk to you '' Soun said in a serious tone.

Dammit I wanted to fallow her!

I walked into the livingroom with Soun. Soun Closed the door so Nabiki couldn't over hear us ''spy''.

''Ranma listen something is going on with Akane the teachers say it's just a faze but ...I want you to find out what's wronge with her okay.'' Soun said without crying or ademon head but with the concern as a father.

''Kay'' I said without mentioning that's exactly what I was about to do. ''I'll start tomarrow''

I then went to my room

Looking out my bedroom window I couldn't help but say ''what's wronge with you Akane'' Knowing the words will never reach her ears.

**Akane's pov.**

Iwalked towards the old abandoned warehouse. Everyday there was someone else to kill and I hated it, I was a monster.

Sighing I pulled off my hood to show my pail skin and shoulder lenghth blue hair.


	4. ch4

CHAPTER 4

Jin-ashi: ''thanks again to the ever loyal Preistess Kohana and I just wanted to say read her story Paralized(spelling) It's really really good also read the stories done by UreyEz13!

everyone standing around tv to watch Nabiki's video.

Ranma: ''PLEASE DON'T WATCH THE VIDEO!''

Jin-ashi : snort ''Like hell I'm not!''

Akane sneaks up to VCR Jin-ashi catches her.

Jin-ashi ties Akane to random lightpost in house. While Soun holds down Ranma.

Jin-ashi pushes play button and the video starts.

Suddenly shows Akane and Ranma making out.

Soun and Mr. Saotome: ''Are houses will be united!''

Jin-ashi/Chibi Yusuke: ''Ahhhhhhh my beautiful innocent eyes!"

Kusumi: ''Oh my!''

Nabiki: smirks

Ranma/Akane: ''Thats not us...that's our evil perverted twisted sick twins that Hopoposi(spelling) brought up!

Ok everyone sorry it took so long for me to write this ch. and I do not own Ranma 1/2

Akane's Story

''You see Ranma I have these powers that let me have control of the elements, though I don't know why. When I was 6, I would practise using them in the forest in a clearing that I claimed as mine. One day while practicing with my powers my mom fallowed me...I did not know this though after a while Damion came along and took me away ...my mom tried to stop him... but he stoped her easily and took her also. We were forced to live in this cell and if I didn't do as he said me and my mom both suffered very painfully.''

Flash back

A 8 year old Akane crawled into a corner watching in horrified eyes as Damion snapped the neck of the puppy she had found on one of her training ''beating'' trips.

''Now looked what you did'' he said as he threw the dead pup away from him in disgust.

''But... I didn't kill him you did!'' Akane half stuttered half yelled.

Damion smirked ''I may have broken it's neck but you brought it hear, if you hadn't I wouldn't have had to kill it'' .Damion said while punching Akane.

Master Damion is right, thought the 8 year old Akane letting him hit her without trying to stop him, ...it's all my fault.

End Flash back

'' When I was 12, Damion went to far'' Akane said while hiding her face in her hair '' He killed my mom and I attacked.''

Flash Back

A 12 year old Akane was held back by gaurds as Damion cut off her mom's head with a Katana. Suddenly Akane's aura erupted, midnight blue flames with silver tips wrapped around her body. Akane's short hair grew to her but, with silver tips, her eyes turned silver, her ears pointed,her finger nails turned black/blue and to top it off 2 silver streaks on either side of her face.

''Die'' she whispered in a quite voice. whipping around, the Flames around her headed right for the gaurds, burning them all to death in seconds. Then she Attacked Damion.She tried a round house kick, but he blocked it. Akane blocked as he threw a dragon punch write at her face with a high block. Akane tried using her own katana that always stayed at her side, she swung it at his head but he ducked then he used his own sword and that's how it went both of them land blows some serious and some not. Akane could feal herself getting tired and got sloppy from it, then Damion struck Akane's stomach, impaling her.

Akane fell to the ground bleeding out currents of blood, as she changed forms again. Damion laughed at her but, soon stoped as he noticed that the flames from her aura, had caused the building to burn. Then came the sound of sirens. Damion ran out the building, unseen by the naked eye for he was going far to fast.

A few minuts later the firemen barged in to only see a lone girl on the floor laying in her own blood.

''Look Bob isn't this the Tendo girl that went missing 6 years ago'' said Goerge the fire fighter as he carried the young girl out of the building while running.

''I think so'' said Bob the fire fighter (I really don't feel creative tonight) but I wonder who did that to her mom Goerge?

End Flash Back

''They returned me to my family and I pretended to not remember anything unluckily the whole building didn't burn down and they rebuilt the rest... I NEVER used my aura for Damion can sense it and for the past couple of years I've layed low but he has a knew trick... he's able to sense souls. 6 months ago he found me and since then I do as he says... I'm his personal assassin and I can't do anything about it!'' I said bitterly.

Ranma's pov.

I couldn't believe what Akane was saying but there was no lies in her voice or eyes, then I noticed something Akane's whole stomach was covered with blood!

''Akane what the hell happenend to you!'' I yelled.

Akane smiled grimly ''he thought I told you to fallow me... Ranma go over to the left wall you see the brick that's odly shaped...move it.

Ranma silently obeyed and his eyes opened in surprise when he did. Behind the brick was bandages...old but would do for Akane's wounds. Ranma crawled over to her trying to think of what to do. Akane saw the predicament

that she was to weak to wrape her wounds, luckily she was wearing a tank top under her hoody.(this is NOT going to be a lemon...or lime k)

Ranma take off my hoody I have something decent on underneath. Ranma obeyed but refused to look at her, inside his head he repeated a mantra ''I do **NOT** like this tomboy, I do **NOT **like...'' and so on. Ranma roled up Akane's tank top to reveal the bruised and torn skin that though Ranma **DID** see.

Ranma sucked in a breath threw his teath and grimaced ''Akane I'm so sorry if I kne...'' He started but was cut off.

I's ok Ranma I would of done the samething she said smiling.

That reasured Ranma a bit, and soon they both found themselves asleep after Ranma finished patching up Akane.

''Ahhhh ain't that sweet so tell me what ya think in ur reviews!''


	5. ch5

CHAPTER 5

Jin-ashi: ''once again thank u Preistess Kohana for the review... also thank u Bananahead191! so peeps who've read this ch. have read about **the **video ... tehehe."

Ranma stuffed into suit: ''please I beg of u believe me I would never make out with Akane!''

Akane stuffed into wedding dress: ''stop ur belly ackin, their is no way in hell were gettin out of this.''

Ranma: ''shuttup u got us into this** u **got us into this!''

Akane: ''NO I DIDN'T... ur the one who let out our evil perverted twisted twins that Happopsai brought up!''

(''for short I'll just put E.P.T.T.T.H.B.U. ok peeps!'')

Ranma: ''u got no proof!''

Akane : ''Yes I do!'' pulls out mini mini mini mini mini camra then some how don't ask me how developes film ( let's play pretend k let's pretend that there is such thing as a mini mini mini mini mini camra ok peeps!) The film shows Ranma opening cage to the E.P.T.T.T.H.B.U.'s.

Akane: ''I've been learnen the art of sneakin around tehe!''

Suddenly the E.P.T.T.T.H.B.U.'s shoe up.

Akane/Ranma: ''see told ya...shut up u!''

Jin-ashi: ''why r they sucking each other faces!''

Chibi Yusuke: ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!''

Nabiki watching the terror going on: ''damn oh well at least Jin-ashi paid for the video.''

Jin-ashi: '' I **do** own Ranma 1/2 lawers wearing bavarian christmas elf outfits pop out of random bushes holding rocket lanchers ...squeak...coughcough I REPEAT I **DO** **NOT** OWN RANMA I/2...please don't hurt me.

Akane's pov.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and christmas bells NOT!

I woke up trying to comprehend what the hell was going on then like a cow kicking me in the stomach I remembered. Suddenly I hear the creaking of the prison door looking up the gaurd smirked, walked over to Ranma and and kicked him in the stomach. Ranma jumped up to attack the gaurd but I tripped him, Ranma might be stronge, but number one rule never attack someone stronger than you, NEVER!

The gaurd laughed as he left and Ranma picked himself off the ground.

''Why the hell did you do that,'' Ranma yelled through gritted teeth.

''Ranma these people are ALOT stronger then you!'' I yelled beside his 'pour defensless ears'.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN AKANE... they don't even have strong auras!" yelled back Ranma.

''Ranma have you ever heard of suprresing you're aura.'' I said calmly.

''No one has been able to do that for hundreds of years''! he said with his nose in the air. I just sighed...and hit him on the head.

I knew I would have to wait for Damion to come as he had made me wait for ten minutes when my mother and I were here. Damion would send a guard to wake us, bring his own ass down here, then he would lead Ranma and I to the training room. There I would be trained and,Ranma would watch, tied so he could't do anything to stop what would happen. If Ranma did try they would beat him too.

I heard the sound of the cell door opening and sighed, Damion was here.

''Get up'' Damion said in his cold monotone voice, while pulling Akane from her position from the floor, then left knowing she would fallow him. Silently Akane left or tried to leave if Ranma hadn't grabbed hold of her shoulder, and forced her to turn around. Thougk Akane could easily killed or even just shrugged of Ranma's so called strength of steel, but she didn't, she had one thing on her side he didn't know how much power she had, shcould pretend she had gotten weaker from years of lazyness, she could wait untill he didn't expect it and attack him, kill him, and be free of him forever but there was one prob. Akane could not risk Ranma's life. Akane tried to think of a way to free Ranma before she could get her revenge on Damion.

Ranma's pov.

I got up and fallowed Akane out of the cell my thoughts were basicly on WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON at the moment, it didn't help that Akane had tripped me ten minuts ago and why did she bring up the stuff about suppresing your aura! ( he's a bit slow isn't he ... and if ur to stupid to know what i'm talkin about u r sad!)

As we walked down a corridor with a bunch of paintings that had people killing eachother on them I noticed that Akane wasn't exactly in our world. After a while we came to a huge dojo/gym.

I was surprised when I was tied to a piller in the middle of the room. Looking around I noticed that htere was about 50 men all warriors surounding a mat exept at the side that I was a. Akane was standing in the middle of a guy stood acrosse from her looking ready for a fight. Damion walked between the fighters and cleared his throut '' You have all heard the stories of Blade the perfect assassin,'' a loud cheer rang out '' Well her real name was Akane, know you see Akane went against my wishes years ago and I want revenge,...now men who's here is going to prove that they are stronger then the legendary Blade!'' Damion's voice boomed out anad once again a loud cheer was herd.

Then I noticed something Akane had no weapons and, was not stronge at all how could **she** be Blade I mused.

Akane's pov.

This was going to be a painfull experience I could not use my full power for that was my escape but if I didn't I waould be in ALOT of pain. Then I Heard Damion's voice whisper in my ear ''Blade use your **full** power or your Fiance dies.'' NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD AT ALL. Damion suddenly yelled ''Whoever defeats Blade gets to do or use her by their own choice **if** they become the victore.'' Oh fuck it they are all going to die, screw the plan I refuse to be raped. (**Do** not worry, I repeat **Do **not worry about that! there will be nothing of the sort in this or any of my stories I am only 13 ok ) Looking over at Ranma I couldn't help but notice the way he tensed from hearing that, good I thought at least now I know he cares, and then the fight begane

ok so it's like a tournament k .Sorry for taking so long! major homework, and ignore all spelling errors I know it's bad. I also wanted to say that I'm starting to write another story called Candy Man it's a Ranma 1/2 horrer story if you want the summery Email me or also another story I'm writing about me and my two friends once again **email** me! and please review!

SORRY FOR IT BEING SOOOOOOOO SHORT!


	6. auther's note

Ok peeps. I just wanna say, I want some of you to be in my story, meaning if you want to tell me in a email what you look like, act like and if your evil or good. see I need more peeps for Damion's assassins and stuff so tell me what you do and how you got to be part of his people ok... make the stuff up but make them human ok. if your good u help them escape if your evil either death or prison!

Ok if you want to know what Akane is, she is an element. one of the 5 protectors of the earth. Damion is an evil element.

you see every 100 years 5 more elements are born.(The others are dead) all of them with different powers spirit, water, earth, air, and, fire. Damion is 1000 years old he used to be a element but went mad, and has killed every element born since. Damion has killed all the elements in Akane's century so she has gotten all the powers, and hers natrule 1 was fire ok. Akane doesn't know this.Now I also 4 other people to be elements! they can look non human and stuff. Akane doesn't know what she is.

Priestess Kohana if u want to be a charactor or Element, decide first. and if u do want to become one there is no way in hell I'll say no! since u are the best reviewer in the world.!

EMAILS or is May 7 u have till May 10! first come first serve... except Priestess Kohana!


End file.
